Ban's Butterfly Problem
by AkemiKae
Summary: Ban awoke in the car and found himself unable to take his eyes away from Gingi. They find a job from a rich girl but the pay is two tickets to an amusement park.Will Ban find himself more attracted to Gingi? BanXGingi Shonen ai/ Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AkemiKae has something to say!!! This is my first time trying to write a FanFiction…but I have wrote stuff before! So I'm not a beginner at writing things…but I like to hear what people think! So please review?! Please please please!?

Plus also…I got this idea while I was working today...wow…I was bored…It just kept going through my mind…I had nothing better to do…except for maybe…you know…WORKING! Lol.

ENJOY!!!

Ms. Ladybug was parked in a dark alley, as Ban had thought it was the safest place to park it for an uninterrupted nights rest. Two sleep filled sapphire eyes awoke and a long lanky, but inhumanly strong, hand rubbed them to try and kill the sleep. Feeling satisfied, the hand dropped and grabbed for a pair of purple spectacles that he wore regardless of how bright or dark it was out.

Ban Midou looked over at his companion to see if he was awake. Obviously he wasn't, because he was snoring, and Gingi always refused to admit he did so, therefore he wouldn't do it while pretending to sleep.

'He's so cute when he sleeps…' Ban thought out of the blue. Reflexively his hand went up to cover his mouth and his cheeks began to turn a bright pink. 'What the hell?!' Ban nearly shouted out loud, but somehow he managed to keep it a loud thought…just barely. 'Why did I just think of _Gingi_ that way!?' Though, he was scolding himself, his eyes wouldn't seem to peel off of Gingi.

Ban seemed to have given up on taking his eyes away from the Lightening man, as he was leaning in before he knew it. When he realized what he was doing he was sitting completely up and he was on his knees, back hunched over a little bit. His hands were planted hard on the seat, making his knuckles turn white. Heart pounding so hard he could feel it throughout all of his veins. He was mesmerized suddenly by this man sleeping in the seat beside his own. His lips tingled…

"B-Ban?" an all to familiar voice spoke sleepily.

Practically getting tossed out of the trance, Ban shot straight up and fixed his shirt while he pushed his glasses back up. "Uh…W-What Gingi?! God…You scared the hell outta me!" His eyes shifted to the side as he felt his face get hot and then suddenly begin to cool down.

Big brown eyes looked overly concerned at the Jagan user. "…What were you doing?"

'Damn Gingi is really dense…' A shaking hand popped a cigarette out of it's case and almost smoothly into his mouth. He began to look for his lighter as he spoke. "Uh…my lighter! I was looking for it!" He was digging himself into a deep whole alright.

Confused Gingi giggled. "But…Ban-chan…" He paused. "You just put your Cigarette in your mouth…"

Ban's face went ghost pale (hey at least that got rid of blushing evidence! ) His eyebrow twitched. "…No I didn't…" Gingi may be dense…but he's not exactly stupid to little details.

"Yeah you did…" He puffed his cheeks.

Now Ban has never been one to hold in his anger for long, but he could normally do it for longer than just a few short sentences. "NO I DIDN'T GINGI!!! GO BACK TO SLEEP MORON!" Eyes full of flame he turned his head briskly to look outside the window and away from Gingi.

In Gingi's case of emotions, he's always been one to be well…let's say overdramatic? "B-BAAAAN!" His large brown eyes filled with tears and he began to full throttle bawl.

'Ah shit…' Blue eyes thought right after he lit. Reluctantly he turned back to look at Gingi (now this reluctantsy wasn't from him being angry still, it was because once he saw Gingi like that…he get's all soft. He hate's being soft! x0) "Ging…" He stuck a caring hand out to touch his shoulder, but shockingly Gingi pulled away.

Hurt a little bit he let his hand fall into his lap again and he blew a large amount of smoke. 'Damn…I'm an idiot'

Not five seconds later a very energetic female face was right in front of Ban's. Thank god for the window or they probably would have been kissing.

"Hevn! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ban hollered angrily at his coordinator.

The big busted women stomped her foot offended, her long blond hair swaying at the motion. "If that's how you treat me after I spent _hours_ trying to find you two slackers then I'm leaving." She turned and quickly began to pace away, her way-to-high-to-possibly-be-comfortable-stilettos making loud echoing clicks each step.

Ban through his pack of cigarettes at Gingi to get his attention and shouted "Gingi get up, Hevn has a job for us."

After a few mumbles of incoherent nonsense from blondy he got up and out of the car to follow after Ban, who had already had a good head start toward Hevn.

"That's the pay?" Ban said flatly to his client.

Keoka bit her lip and explained. "But…that's all I have!"

Ban's brow rose as he heard her excuse. She looked filthy rich with her clothing, hair, makeup, everything about her shouted rich. "No deal."

Hevn let out a slight snort of annoyance off in his direction as she sipped down some coffee. Then she spoke "You know you haven't even asked what the job was…" She rolled her eyes.

Gingi jumped up from his chair and joined in. "Yeah Ban! That's mean!"

Getting quickly aggravated his fists clenched. "Alright already!" Lucky for him he managed to say that right as Natsumi was about to join in. "What…is the job anyway?"

Paul made a pizza and gave it to them along with some tea and he mumbled to Ban "That's going on your tab and don't deny it." Then, he went back behind the counter to read his newspaper.

A light growl escaped Ban's throat before he listened as kindly and intently as he could to Keoka's explanation.

"…So I was at a party last night with some of my friends and when I went back home I didn't feel quite right. I opened the door, and my entire house was destroyed. There was furniture everywhere, pictures were askew, curtains torn…but that's not what the worst of it…was" Her eyes searched the table as if to find the words.

Gingi, getting way into it as he always did, leaned forward and said "Please miss go on."

"When I looked around my house to see the total damage, I realized nothing was missing…with the exception of…my savings. All the money was stolen that was in our safe. That's what I need you guys to get back. I have little bit left in my bank account, but I need it to live on. You know…food and such." Her eyes got teary and Gingi whimpered, as usual, along with her. (He's like a puppy! )

Ban let out a small smile. "So that's why we get amusement park tickets rather than money? Makes sense…" He looked over at his partner. "What do you say? Take it or throw it?"

Gingi put his arm around Ban's slim shoulders, putting an unusual sensation of butterflies down Ban's stomach. "We take it Keoka!" He winked, and Ban cringed from his stomach overflowing with butterflies.

AkemiKae has something to say!!!: So was that okay?! I hope it was! I hope you don't mind my ()'s moments. Lol. I know…this chapter is like beyond freakishly short…but, but, but, I wanted to introduce the story, and plus also…Idk…I like the idea of chapters! So I hope you'll be back to read the next chapter. Which I hopefully can actually finish fairly fast…

REVIEW PLEASE!!! ///

Love you bunches!!!

~AkemiKae~


	2. Chapter 2

AkemiKae has something to say!: Omg. The second chapter! . squee. I'm excited. Are you excited?! Plus also…I hope you like it…I'm kinda going with the flow…nothing really planned, just letting the ideas go as the come.

Well…ENJOY!

When they got back into the car Ban's stomach started to settle, just a little. It probably would have settled if he wasn't near Gingi, but unfortunately for him he was there, less then two feet away. Gingi was rambling on asking questions about what they were going to do on the mission, and the sound of his voice was making Ban go crazy.

His eyes drifted off to look over at him for a moment and he felt his stomach twist and turn in strange directions. Ban cut into Gingi's ranting of questions. "Uh…Gingi?"

He stopped on a dime and nodded while almost mumbling a 'yes.'

Hands tapping the wheel uncertain he continued. "…You do want to use the tickets right?" Confusion arose as he found that very simple question seemed like high calculus.

"Huh?!" His head popped up like a happy puppy. "Of course Ban-chan! Why wouldn't I?"

Ban started to taste blood suddenly; he hadn't realized he was biting his lip. His face felt hot. "Oh…right silly me…" The bright city lights outside became very interesting in that instant.

A few long silent moments passed before any one spoke. "Hey…you okay?" Gingi leaned into Ban to get a closer look at his face.

Eyes wide he took a deep breath and responded. "I'm fine." He tried to answer coolly in his regular uninterested tone. He failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Gingi's face got even closer.

'Why does he not know what personal space is?' Ban thought half sarcastically. His jaw clenched tight and he honestly didn't know how to answer. He had no idea what was going on either. His stomach was in control…not him.

Ban having not answered caused Gingi to pull away a little bit, knowing that generally at this point Ban wasn't going to budge and speak. If he did, it would be more of a frustrated holler than an actual conversation piece. Thankfully they reached the house before either one felt the need to continue the awkward conversation.

Strangely the house was actually pretty small. They had been expecting some huge mansion, like Madoka's (refer to…uh…idk…an episode…I forgot…ah whatever, LOOK IT UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW!) The yard was well kept, two simple trees, some flowers around them, under the windows, a walk way, and a few benches tossed around. Still showed the wealth, but it wasn't _too _over done.

"Well…we're here. I don't think we'll have to worry about any intruders tonight…considering we're just looking at the house to try and get some clues. It's Keoka's house, not the crooks'." Ban shrugged and got out of the car.

They ran to the house and through open the French doors, the house was still destroyed. 'Why hasn't she cleaned up?' He crunched his brows. "Let's go Ging."

A right side up table caught Gingi's attention. There was a weird uncrumpled paper on it. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey Ban! Look at this!" He handed the paper over to Ban's slender hand.

He began to read it out loud.

"Dear Get Backers, I know you're going to come and try to get back Keoka Nanasura's money. Come and get it. I'll be waiting. Call this number and we will give you the address.

679-xxx-xxxx."

A long sigh left Ban's lips. "Oi…" He rolled his eyes and popped up a cigarette.

Gingi curled his lip and put his hand on Ban's shoulder. "…So something is bothering you? You can't hide it." He brushed Ban's hair out of his eyes and he immediately jumped from the feeling of him being so close.

"Gingi! What are you doing?" He pushed him away and his face began to burn fiercely.

Hand falling to his side he turned away a little saddened. His eyes were tracing the floor. "Uh…Sorry."

He swirled around and lit. "I'm fine. Stop asking…" the uncertainty in his voice wasn't reassuring, and Gingi sensed it.

Gingi grumbled slightly and calmly said. "But…Ban…" He stopped, not really knowing what he was aiming for.

"I said stop asking!" Ban began to walk out of the house fuming before Gingi even got the chance to say anything back to him. The ride back home was full of rough and tense air.

When they got back to the Honky Tonk they showed the letter to Hevn to see if she thought it was legit or just some sort of stupid prank. "I don't know guys…normally on things like this it's just a way to get you into some sort of dangerous trap…" She put her fingers up to her chin. "But somehow I keep thinking this handwriting is really familiar…"

Ban slammed his drink onto the table. "Don't go over the typical bullshit that we already know! God, I don't even know why we showed this to you…" He yanked the letter back from her hands.

Eyes wide and slightly furious she firmly said. "Why the hell do you keep having me look at things and then tearing it out of my hands because you didn't get the _exact _answer you were hoping for?"

His teeth were grinding. "I don't know! Cause you _always_ give us the obvious answers…" His tone was filled with high sarcasm and annoyance.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't keep pushing and nagging at me the _second _you tell me something or hand me something then I could think clearly and actually give you a good answer!" She stood up, slammed her feet on the floor and stormed out of the Honky Tonk, scarcely waving goodbye to Paul.

Ban huffed and mumbled to Gingi. "She'll come back crawling soon enough." An uninterested chuckle escaped. He seemed to be back to his usual self.

Blondie crunched his fingers together and quietly asked. "Why do you always do that to Hevn, Ban?" His eyes found Ban's face that was staring intensely out the window.

He took a long drink of his tea before answering. "She just gets on my nerves is all." He began digging around for a cigarette.

He poked his lips out. "You don't have to be so mean all the time." Fingers lightly tapping the table, his head dipped down.

"Sure…I'll try." Ban wasn't sure if he could actually keep that promise but that instant he thought he could take up the challenge.

There were only four people in the diner at the time. It was very quiet, the only sound you could hear was Natsumi cleaning the tables, humming lightly. This only happened here and now, it was normally bustling with customers, or clients. Unfortunately, for the Get Backers, it was mostly customers.

Gingi's eyes lit up just a little bit. "You really will try?"

"Uh huh…" His lips curled and he looked over at Gingi right as he lit his Cigarette.

Gingi's brows furrowed. "Could you do one more thing?" He had the feeling that Ban was in the right mood to say yes to his questions.

"Spill."

"Could you stop smoking?" He turned away a little bit, afraid of Ban's reaction.

He was right to be afraid. "What?! Why?" Ban nearly stood out of his seat. "I can do whatever the hell I want! Wait…Why do you care anyway?"

Gingi was completely turned away so he couldn't see his face. "I don't like the smell…"

Ban was confused. "That's it?" He crushed the remainder of his cigarette into the ash tray.

"I thought that was reason enough…since we live together, and are always so close." He stopped for a moment then continued. "I can always smell the sent of nicotine."

The Jagan user bit his lip for a second and let his hand loose grip on the cigarette he wasn't even aware of grabbing. "That bad?"

"Yea…" The sentence drifted off.

Ban looked around the room as if looking for an answer that he couldn't find himself. "I'll try and cut back…" He looked at Gingi with a kind smile on his face.

His partner jumped up and shouted. "Really Ban?! REALLY?!" He started to practically crawl onto Ban's lap.

Ban began to back away almost falling off the bench. "Yes, really, really. Now will you get off of me you big lunk?!" His face was getting hot once again.

He flew backwards barely realizing what he was doing. "Oh right…" He giggled nervously.

They probably would have just been sitting there all nervous if someone hadn't of come in to interrupt them.

"Alright you two love birds, why didn't you call me?" The long haired Kazuki chuckled.

They blinked a few times and Gingi jumped over the counter and hugged Kazuki, while Ban just sat in his chair provoked. "Call you…what do you…" His face got irritate.

"What did you do this time?"

Kazuki smiled. "What do you think I did?" He took a seat across from Ban leaning his head on top of his clenched fist.

He blinked a few times and wondered just how to put it. "You…You were the one that robbed her?" He was swinging in mid air at this point.

A very entertained laugh escaped the thread master's lips. He grabbed at his hair and played with it as he answered. "You're good Ban." He continued to laugh.

Unamused by the person sitting in front of him he scowled. "Why the hell would you go out and rob an innocent girl like that?" Ban may not seem like the type, but he is sentimental and hates people that do disgraceful things to innocent people.

He still snickered. "It was for your benefit. I swear." He put his hands up and waved them in front of his face affirming his truth.

His eyes narrowed. "How is it for our benefit? Because you knew that the person you stole from would come to us and ask for help? And even if it was for our benefit you didn't have to go all out and destroy the house!"

"Well the destroyed house wasn't my doing, she had good guards…I had help. They went overboard. That's the end of that." He shrugged his small shoulders.

Getting more enraged he wanted a straight answer. "Fine." He inhaled attempting to not scream, he rubbed his brow. "You didn't answer how it was for our benefit."

Kazuki rolled his eyes at Ban's obvious temper. He could see it no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "If you want to know then come with me Ban. Just for a second…is that ok Gingi?"

Ban looked over at him, he'd been spacing out for a while. "Huh? Oh…uh yea. Sure Kazu."

Once Kazuki and Ban were in the back room Ban nearly hollared from his annoyance. " So what do you think is so secret that even Gingi one of your best friends couldn't hear?"

He chuckled. "Temper, Temper." He took a seat on an old crate and continued. "Like I said it was for your own benefit, and I don't think you wanted _me _of all people to spill the beans to Gingi."

By now Ban was lost as to what Kazuki was even talking about. "What the hell may that be?"

He rolled his eyes, Ban's temper really was insane."The fact that you're falling for him. It's obvious."

His eyes went huge, face flushing bright. "I...I am not!" He felt like a complete fool, his reaction was way too obvious for his own good. There was no way to get out of this one now.

Kazuki laughed loudly at Ban's stubborness. "Well whatever you say...You want that money so you can give it back? I have it." He was clearly having too much fun.

"Just give it to me. I'm getting impatient." He rolled his sapphire eyes.

"Haste never got anyone anywhere good." His hand went into his pocket and he handed him a check. Little did Ban know, Kazuki had already taken care of the thugs, and he was actually not the one to do it in the first place. He just beat them, but they had already spent the money, so out of Kazuki's kindness he got the exact same amount from his account.

A bit confused Ban hesitated grabbing the odd check. _Why is it a check? _He pondered, but he shrugged it off not wanting to talk to Kazuki longer than he really needed to. Then he silently left the room waving at him glad to be away from him. Relief hit him when he saw Gingi's face, his heart skipped a beat. _I'm not falling for him..." _He forced himself to think.

When Gingi caught eye of him he surrounded him a large hug making Ban's face turn bright red. _I'm...not..._ His mind was now completely blank. He didn't know how long he could actually throw off these strange reacurring urges in him. "I got the money Ging...Let's go return it to Keoka." Eyes trailing the floor he had to peel him off of him and began to walk to the door, Gingi following after standing still for a moment.

(Let's do a lovely time skip shall we? =D)

The bug squeaked to a parking space clearly sticking out in it, surrounded by newer cars. Not to say there wasn't a few older ones strewn around, but bugs? Not many. Not many at all.

Ban's heart was beating with clear anticipation, he was confused on whether he was excited to be at an Amusement park, which he has never been to, or to be with Gingi all day long. Alone. With the exception of the crowds of course, but there wouldn't be anyone he knew. No one.

He was happy, what made him the happiest was seeing Gingi's energetic childish face. Neither of them have ever been to an Amusement Park, so there was an expected excitedness.

Once they reached the entrance gates Gingi just couldn't seem to hold in his excitement and screamed in Ban's ear. "I can't believe we're at an Amusement Park! I love that Keoka girl!" Ban flinched back a little bit from the volume of his voice. "She even gave us money for food and stuff to show her appreciation." He was glowing he was so amped.

They got there tickets and wrist bands and were in. The site of the inside of the park was foreign to the two and caused them to both stare in embarrassing awe. Neither of them knew where to start. It was just so huge. Trying to figure out where to go they walked around silently for a bit, the awkwardness began to eat Ban inside. He needed some sort of conversation. "So...What ride do you want to go on?"

A little startled Gingi looked over at Ban with a Chipper look and remarked. "I don't really know..." He looked around for a little bit. "That one!" He pointed to a rollar coaster, and Ban shrugged beginning walking toward it. Gingi freaked out for a second thinking he would get lost if he kept walking without him."Wait!" He bolted after him and Captured his shoulders, making Ban jerk up a bit.

Slightly blushing at the contact he continued to walk until he reached the line of the ride Gingi desired. He was still attached to his shoulders, but Ban just didn't want to sling him off. He growled a bit at how long the line was, but he figured after passing all the other lines that it was going to be like this the whole time. The thought of it made his mood get a bit glum, but he wasn't going to let the long waits ruin his day. One of the carts flew by him on the tracks making his hair and clothing sway in the wind it carried. He had no idea they went so fast, it made him shiver thinking about it, but that wasn't the main thing that got to him. It was the seating arrangements.

Instead of the usual arrangements of sitting side by side under safely confined belts, someone had to sit in front of the other. Practically having to sit atop each other. _Oh god_. Ban thought. _Oh god..._ Just a great way to make him feel even more awkard than he already was. Make him sit in Gingi's lap, or Gingi sit in his lap. Either way, it was going to be awkward and way embarrassing.

Gingi noticed something was wrong with Ban and he let go of his shoulders, to Ban's relief and dissapointment. He had been enjoying the contact, but he was going to get even more soon enough. "You look bothered." Gingi pointed out concerned.

He shook his head to get out of his muddle daze. "I'm not. I've...Just never been on one of these things." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly telling full truth either. There was no way Ban was going to go out and say , I was just thinking of how you would have to sit on top of me and it may give me a hard on so bad that I may have to drag you to the bathroom and do some things that we may both later regret. That just wasn't Ban. (Did you enjoy those images as much as I did my fellow fan girls/boys?)

Clearly unsatisfied Gingi got his face close to Ban's making ban's stomache go insane again. "I haven't either." His smile was so bright and genuine it made his face warm up.

Before they both knew it they were up and they had to get in the seat. For a few seconds they both stood there unsure on how to get in, so Ban ,getting antsy, took the seat first, Gingi unsettled, took the space in front of him. Ban could tell that he was trying to keep his distance as to not make him uncomfortable, but he knew that as soon as it began to move he would be right up against him. The thought made his head begin to spin.

A quick jerk thrusted them forward and before Ban could even blink Gingi had flown back against him, his back side hard in between his legs. _Oh shit_. _OH SHIT. _The cart was moving up slowly to the top, and the coaster went up much higher than it had looked on the ground. Constant cranking and shaking made Gingi kind of wiggle up and down making Ban bite his lip trying to ignore it. Once they reached the top a different urge of screaming had built up in his lungs, he had discovered a new fear of heights suddenly.

They stopped a top for a little moment then in what seemed a split second, they were flying down a step hill going about sixty or so miles an hour. Gingi and Ban let out very loud and humiliating screams the entire way down. The feeling was exhilarating, and absolutely horrorfying at the same time. Not only was Ban now scared for his life, but he was scared for his pants. Something was going on down there that _definatly_ shouldn't be. Especially not at a place like a rollar coaster, and not from a person like Gingi.

When the ride stopped it did a huge, very painful wrench on there necks, and forced Ban to fling into Gingi's back making his extremely innapropriate erection get a bit harder. _Would you stop it Ban!_ He almost yelled out loud to himself.

Now that the ride was stopped, it was a little better, but Gingi was still pressed against him hard, and he was quivering. He was glad that he could get off the ride, but then someone may notice Ban's erection problem. _Shit, look what you got yourself into..._He couldn't help but lecture himself at this kind of moment. How could he have let him self get to this kind of state?

Finally Gingi was out of the seat and it was Ban's turn. He stood up stiffly and awkardly, Gingi looked at him weird and he mumbled "It was the ride Ging...don't worry about me." Pulling the most reassurring smile he could bare at the moment, as Gingi helped him out over the tracks. Lucky for him Gingi wanted to go sit down and take a breather, Ban sat legs crossed and arms casually in between. Well as casual as he could make it look. _And just what am I supposed to do about this?_ He wondered annoyed.

Gingi appeared worried and looked over at him. "Did you get sick from the ride? You look a little bit flushed."

"It just scared the shit out of me at first." What he really wanted to say was, well you were so busy bumping up my groin making me go insane, and you expect me to be alright?!, but he contained himself. It would have been way too crazy and uncalled for if he had said it anyway.

"Hey hand me some money, I'm going to go buy us a drink." He asked and held his hand out in front of ban waiting for the cash.

A real smile lurked among his face as he dug in his pockets to get the money. Once he found it he placed it in his hand avoiding any possible contact with his skin. That was the last thing he needed, but Gingi thankfully hadn't noticed it and went over to get a drink.

_Maybe a cold drink will calm me down._ Ban's eyes closed and he leaned back on the bench, face up to the sky. _Am I really becoming attracted to that little twit?_ A little snicker was found upon his lips at the thought of it. _From the looks down there I am....but any one could have gotten that in that situation...right?_ He was now going in circles, having almost no clue as to what his thought process really was._ Me...being attracted...to Gingi?_ _Does, does that even make sense?_

He began to list the possible things he could be seeing in Gingi. _Well, let's see...he's cute. Always grabbing on to me. We live together. If we're starving he always offers me the food first, but I force him to have it. He helps me out. He's my best friend..._ He stopped for a moment becoming a bit astonished at how long the list could possibly get, so instead he went with a different way around it. _Let's say I am attracted to him...then what? We kiss, and that's it?_ Dissapointment began to linger around him. _No...That's not all I want...assuming I want anything from him like that..._His thoughts were definitally not helping his little situation in between his legs, so he forced himself to stop.

When Gingi returned he held a big cup, one cup. Ban lifted an eye brow. "And why did you only get one?" He held in a laugh.

"I didn't want to waste the money..." He looked away looking a little bit flustered. _What's wrong with him? _

Ban shrugged and said. "Well I guess whatever is left over is for whatever it is we want after today...so alright." His free hand grabbed the drink and he took a long drink of it. It appeared to be some sort of carbinated beverage, something he wasn't really used to. "What is this anyway?"

Gingi took a seat by Ban on the bench, just a bit closer than expected making Ban's chest tighten a little bit. "I think it was Coke. Everyone else seemed to be getting it, so..."

Ban began to giggle out loud, it made him forget what he was worried about. Actually, his problem seemed to have gone away almost completely. "Well it's good, so good choice." He winked at Gingi and pushed up his shades.

He looked over at him and smiled a toothy smile. "So are you feeling any better Ban?"

"The drink helped."

"Great." He stood up abruptly and shouted. "Then lets go on another ride!"

Hoping that it would be alright for him to stand again he stood up slowly and he appeared to be safe, it was gone. _Thank God._ "So what ride this time?"

They began to walk through the large crowds searching for a ride that looked appealing.

Heaped up on a sugar rush they were both strangely hyper, they rarely ever got a big amount of Sugar, so it was unusual. So in result Gingi was talking at about a million miles an hour and Ban was walking kind of funny. By the time they had found an interesting ride they had had three large sodas.

After having rode about twenty or so rides, they got really hungry and decided to find a place to eat. "Geez Ban there are so many places with food here, I don't know which one to go to..."

He searched to find somewhere good, there really was a lot. Taking a second look around he found a place that sold pizza, so he decided on that. "Hey look Ging! Pizza!" His hand unexpectedly grabbed Gingi's and he pulled him over to the line, surprisingly it was one of the shorter ones. Which was about fifteen or so groups of people. They stood in the line for a while still holding hands, a few curious and disgusted people glanced at them before either had noticed.

Ban noticed suddenly and he tossed his hand to his side. "S-sorry about that..." He looked over to the side completely flustered, his middle finger pushing up his spectacles again.

Gingi seemed a bit bummed out and was biting his lip. "Oh, uh, it's okay..."

A long and very uncomfortable silence over took them as they waited for the line to move. _Way to go Ban, learn to control your own hand. _He sighed as he took a few steps forward. After a long wait they finally got their pizza and found a seat. They sat eating completely bashful for a long while.

"So..." Ban decided to try and start up conversation, the silence was killing him.

"So..." Gingi playfully mimicked him, honestly having no idea what to say.

Taking a quick bite of his Pizza he then spoke. "...you having fun?" _That was way too lame. At least maintain a usual conversation for christ sakes!_

He grinned wide. "I'm having a great time! I can't believe all the stuff you can do in a place like this!" Gingi stuffed a piece of Pizza in his mouth and took a large gulp of the drink then stared at the table, tracing some grafittee with a finger.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself..." Ban was at a loss for words, he really didn't know how to keep it going, but he forced himself to keep talking. "...uh sorry about earlier..." His ears got hot.

Confused Gingi asked. "What did you do earlier?"

Reluctantly he answered. "The hands..."

It looked as if Gingi hadn't seen anything wrong with it in the first place. "What? That...It's alright. I didn't care..."

Almost overjoyed Ban's heart did a quick thump. _It's this kind of thing that makes me go crazy..._ He told himself. "I'm sorry either way..." Now he was fighting off an oncoming blush, he couldn't let him see it.

"I said I was okay with it..." He smiled sweetly and shoved a Piece of Pizza into Ban's face. At first he stared at it startled, but it started to become appealing and he bit it tearing it out of his hand.

After he chewed it gone he smiled and said a quick thanks. Before they knew it, they're food was gone, Ban was still hungry, but he figured since they were at an amuesment park, eating a big amount of food wasn't too wise, so they didn't get anymore. By then it was also getting kind of late, and the park was going to close in a bout an hour and a half. They had to squeeze in some stuff fast.

They did some more walking around and Gingi found a sudden interest in the horror ride. "Let's go on that!" His excited hand point directly toward the sign saying 'Dracula's Castle' (Lame name I know...lol.)

Ban sneered a little bit. He really didn't like being scared much, regardless of how big a tough guy act he always put on, but since Gingi wanted to go on it, he couldn't say no. "Sure...I guess..." He took a big thing of air and stored it in his lungs for a second then let it out.

Since it was night time, it made the anticipation of the ride that much bigger. Gingi seemed to be enthusiastic about it, but Ban couldn't help but think that he was going to be scared out his mind. "You really want to go on this Ging?" He was loosing his confidence he had almost gained.

"Yes, I do! Why? Are you scared?" Gingi laughed and added. "If you get scared you can hold my hand!" At that point Ban wasn't sure if he was just joking or being realistic, if it weren't for the recent conversation he wouldn't of had to think about it...But now he was curious.

He studied the ground. "I'm not going to need to hold your hand, you big Doof." His head jerked up to look at him as he flicked him in the center of the forehead.

Gingi's hands flung up and covered his head. "That was mean!" He snarled.

The line had been short to begin with, but they hadn't realized how short it was. They were already up, and they had only been standing there for maybe five minutes. They took there seats and the space was more close then Ban had thought it would be, they were stuck by each other. _And who was the genious that decided to make these seats so small?_ He asked the question to no one but himself.

It began to move right away and the first thing that popped out was a giant gorrilla. Ban barely even flinched. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be..." He let a nervous chuckle leave and he looked over to Gingi to see he was covering his eyes. "Oh geez, it's not scary..." His arm raped behing Gingi trying to comfort him, the feeling made Ban's stomache do flips again. _At least no one can see us in here..._ He smiled small.

He noticed Gingi's trembling hand and hesitantly he murmured. "Looks like someone could use a hand to squeeze." Then his hand began to move on it's own and tightly gripped Gingi's, making him startle.

A few seconds passed and his eyes finally opened and he looked over to Ban and smirked, adjusting his hand to make it more comfortable. Every movement of his hand made Ban's stomache fill with a million more butterflies. The cheesy props surrounding them almost seemed to have disappeared, as all Ban's concentration had gone to his hand gripping Gingi's. His heart began to beat unevenly and his brain was slowly turning to mush.

_What is Gingi thinking right now? _He wondered noticing Gingi acting a little funny. Ban looked up to see a door that said "Exit" in big bold red letters and took that as his cue to let go of his hand, so he tried to pull away, but he kept gripping, so he whispered urgently "Let go Ging!"

Surprised his hand flew away and landed on his lap, Gingi began to pout a little bit.

He was actually pretty dissapointed having to get off the ride. He liked the darkness and the alone time with Gingi, even if it was full of blood curtling screams and crazy laughter. It was now really late, and they had barely enough time for one more ride. So Ban feeling suddenly more bold said. "Hey Ging. Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel....I've always wanted to." A pink began to slither up to his cheeks.

"Ferris Wheel? Uh...Sure!" They began to walk toward it, there was only about three groups of people in front of them, and lucky for them they got in the line a few moments before they put up the chains to show no more people could get in looked up to the top of the Ferris Wheel. It was clearly taller than the other rides they had gone on, but it also wasn't going at sixy miles and hour. "We're up Ban." Gingi said to the spacing out Ban.

Clumsily he stepped on to the Ferris Wheel. The seats had a ton of room. They were in a big circle and fifteen people could probably easily fit in it. Reflexivly Ban sat on the opposite side of Gingi who appeared to be occupied looking off the side of the seats. Ban was staring at him, and his eyes couldn't seem to peel off. It was then that Ban decided to finally agree with Kazuki. _I really am attracted to Gingi..._A bright smile crept on his lips._ How did I never notice this before?_

Gingi swiftly turned his head to look over at Ban, he only stared at first but then spoke, his eyes not moving. "I had a lot of fun today Ban..." The sentence seemed to want to linger, but he didn't continue further.

Unsure really what to say he kept with the basics. "I did too. I wish it was always this easy..." It was the first time the whole day that he felt truly relaxed.

"Me too..." He seemed to have more to say, but was struggling for words.

"What is it Gingi?" Ban said softly.

"Uh..." He looked down. "Thanks for holding my hand on that ride...I was scared. I know that so childish of me." His voice seemed to have gotten really quiet.

A bit flustered he took a second to figure out what to say. "Well...you, uh kinda offered....So..." An extremely timid giggle came out of his mouth.

Gingi scootched closer to Ban suddenly. "Thank you still...I didn't expect that...at all."

Yet another choking silence overcame them and a quick stop made them both jump. As usual they were stuck on top. "I really do hate heights..." Ban spoke a little jokingly, but mostly full of truth.

_Great, now we're on top of a hundred, who knows, how tall Ferris Wheel. It just gets better and better. _He felt scared suddenly, having strange urges all the sudden, not really sure if he could fight them off , before he knew it he saw Gingi's face up to his, he was astonishingly closer then he had been a few seconds before. Ban screeched back a little. "Uh...What?" A lump was forming in his throat.

Gingi didn't speak, but his face got closer, it was now so close he could feel his breath on his on face. "You're freaking me out, what?!" Ban was starting to get sweaty and was running out of room to back into.

A great movement pushed Ban back and made Gingi loose his footing and he fell on to the floor. _What was that little punk trying to do? Kiss..._ His thinking stopped. He wouldn't allow that thought to cross his mind. Gingi would never do that to him. The rest of the Ferris wheel was silent and completely awkard, when they got off, they got another drink for way home and walked straight to the car. Ban started up the engine, and they were on they're way home to find a space to park and get some well deserved sleep.

++++++++++++  
AkemiKae has something to say!: I was tired when I wrote the last half! Sorry if there is any big mistakes! I'll fix them later! I really hope you liked my second chapter! I tried to make it longer! Lol. I think I did...well yea. I'll try and update as fast as I can! Love you all!

3


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

AkemiKae:I'm a bad person. After all this time this is ALL that I got done....I'm sorry! I didn't want you to think I haven' t been working on it...so here is a preview! I hope that I can get the full version up soon! Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far!

Thanks for being so patient!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ban's eyes just wouldn't pull off no matter how hard he tried, or how tired he got. He could have easily fallen asleep, if the major distraction wasn't lying next to him. _This really is a problem..._Thought Ban as he tried to find a more comfortable position for endless gazing.

Eyes slowly drooping, he was starting to loose eye focus, and his surrounding were becoming blurry. But something wasn't letting him fall asleep. The night outside getting more intense each second, but yet moving so slow. "It's so dark..." He heaved a pathetic sigh, and leaned his head on the head rest.

Gingi rolled over letting out a light moan, his arm partially landing on Ban's leg. Flustered he nearly flew out of the window to get away from the contact, but he decided to be at least a little civil and use the door. Sliding down the outside of the car, Ban's heart thudded profusely against his ribs.

His hand hiding his radish face he whispered to nothing. "This is bad...this is really bad...." Eyes looking side to side, he debated on whether to go for a walk, or go back in the car. The air was freezing, and it was pricking at his skin violent as needles. _I can't go back in there right now...but it's so cold..._Ban thought, a strong shiver crawling up his spin ,making him tense. Unsure of what to do, he went back to first base. Take a smoke.

Inhaling the smoke slowly, it was so unusually bitter, that it made him cough. "That's....odd..." He mumbled staring at the burning stick. _"Could you stop smoking?" _Ban's eyes widened at the sudden recognition of Gingi's words. _Maybe that's why it seemed so...repulsive suddenly..._

Feeling ashamed of himself, he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Peh...." He mumbled out before he popped up of the door and looked up, only to be greeted by a friendly face. "Whoa! Gingi...." His ears reddened.

The blond tapped his foot on the cool ground, swaying side to side. "I...saw you stomp out the cigarette." Mouth curving into a smile.

Embarrassed Ban crossed his arms, hugging his beating chest. "Uh....I...I finished...it."

Gingi was unconvinced, besides, he had saw him light it only a few seconds before. "No. You didn't..."

Biting his lip he confided. "Right..." Silence fell hard on the two friends. Night cooling more rapid each moment they stood.

Noticing that Gingi was staring at the ground, Ban stared at him. _I...don't understand. I just don't get it..._His hand hardened on his arm. _Why...why is this happening to me? This feeling, it's....just so foreign._

"Hey...Ban..."

It took Ban a few moments to get out of his thoughts to be able to respond to him. "Hm?"

Gingi looked up into the other man's eyes. "I had fun..."

A chuckle escaped him, as he felt his stomach flip uncontrollably from seeing his face. "At the amusement park...? You've said this Ging." His brow rose, confused.

Blondie began to fidget. "I...I know. But I have to say, I was a bit dissapointed...about...s-something." His face switched to a strange expression.

Startled by how Gingi was acting, Ban tensed up a bit, and turned away slightly. "About?"

"How...It ended..." His face was getting an off color of red.

"How...How it ended?" Ban thought he knew what he was talking about, it must had been the ferris wheel just had to be, but that thought process in his mind made him feel selfish.

Gingi took a step toward him, and crooked his head. "Yeah..." He dipped his head down, wishing his short hair could cover his face, as he gripped at it.


	4. Chapter 3 Complete

AkemiKae: I'm such a terrible person. I've made you wait SO LONG for this chapter. I keep getting distracted and all. I started school, and I had MAJOR writers block.... So I really was trying to find time for this. I also had to do some "research" so I could actually get Ideas of what to do in here.....but I got them! FINALLY. Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait.

Oh...p.s. Sorry for misspelling Ginji's name in the earlier chapters.....^^; I swore it was two g's for the longest time.....wow, just wow. ^^; Well..I fixed it in this chapter. (My spell check thing is officially crap....)

* * *

Ban's eyes just wouldn't pull off no matter how hard he tried, or how tired he got. He could have easily fallen asleep, if the major distraction wasn't lying next to him. _This really is a problem..._Thought Ban as he tried to find a more comfortable position for endless gazing.

Eyes slowly drooping, he was starting to loose eye focus, and his surrounding were becoming blurry. But something wasn't letting him fall asleep. The night outside getting more intense each second, but yet moving so slow. "It's so dark..." He heaved a pathetic sigh, and leaned his head on the head rest.

Ginji rolled over letting out a light moan, his arm partially landing on Ban's leg. Flustered he nearly flew out of the window to get away from the contact, but he decided to be at least a little civil and use the door. Sliding down the outside of the car, Ban's heart thudded refusely against his ribs.

His hand hiding his raddish face he whispered to nothing. "This is bad...this is really bad...." Eyes looking side to side, he debated on whether to go for a walk, or go back in the car. The air was freezing, and it was pricking at his skin violent as needles. _I can't go back in there right now...but it's so cold..._Ban thought, a strong shiver crawling up his spine ,making him tense. Unsure of what to do, he went back to first base. Take a smoke.

Inhaling the smoke slowly, it was so unusually bitter, that it made him cough. "That's....odd..." He mumbled staring at the burning stick. _"Could you stop smoking?" _Ban's eyes widened at the sudden recognition of Ginji's words. _Maybe that's why it seemed so...repulsive suddenly..._

Feeling ashamed of himself, he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Peh...." He mumbled out before he popped up of the door and looked up, only to be greeted by a friendly face. "Whoa! Ginji...." His ears reddened.

The blond tapped his foot on the cool ground, swaying side to side. "I...saw you stomp out the cigarette." Mouth curving into a smile.

Embarrassed Ban crossed his arms, hugging his beating chest. "Uh....I...I finished...it."

Gingi was unconvinced, besides, he had saw him light it only a few seconds before. "No. You didn't..."

Biting his lip he confided. "Right..." Silence fell hard on the two friends. Night cooling more rapid each moment they stood.

Noticing that Ginji was staring at the ground, Ban stared at him. _I...don't understand. I just don't get it..._His hand hardened on his arm. _Why...why is this happening to me? This feeling, it''s....just so foreign._

"Hey...Ban..."

It took Ban a few moments to get out of his thoughts to be able to respond to him. "Hm?"

Ginji looked up into the other man's eyes. "I had fun..."

A chuckle escaped him, as he felt his stomach flip uncontrollably from seeing his face. "At the amusement park...? You've said this Ginj." His brow rose, confused.

Blondie began to fidget. "I...I know. But I have to say, I was a bit dissapointed...about...s-something." His face switched to a strange expression.

Startled by how Ginji was acting, Ban tensed up a bit, and turned away slightly. "About?"

"How...It ended..." His face was getting an off color of red.

"How...How it ended?" Ban thought he knew what he was talking about, it must had been the ferris wheel just had to be, but that thought process in his mind made him feel selfish.

Ginji took a step toward him, and crooked his head. "Yeah..." He dipped his head down, wishing his short hair could cover his face, as he gripped at it.

"Uh...." Ban's hand slid against the cold car door as he tried to find someway to escape. Ginji was acting extremely strange...and appeared to be getting closer each second. Ban's stomach lurched as he could feel him getting closer, closer, closer.

A tough, but caring hand caressed the slimmer man's soft face, leaving heat where it touched. Bright, curious brown eyes, examined each odd expression the man in front of him made.

Before Ban figured out he had been moving backwards, he was plastered against his car door, Ginji's hand exploring his face. Scared he averted his face. "I....yea.............um....G-Ginj..."

Low but kind, Ginji mumbled acknowledgement to the stuttering words. "yeah...?"

By this time Ban was nearly sliding down the door, attempting to get away from the wanted, but terrifying contact. "Is...is there som-something on my fa-face?"

His mouth curved, amused. "Your glasses. "

Even at those awkward moments, Ginji found time to be sarcastic, or just straight to the obvious. _Oh God...Oh God...OH GOD. _Trembling, he fought the urge to swing his arms to make the lightning emporer flee. _He''s just being the usual __**touchy **__Ginji....Calm down..._ The cold mixed with the embarrassing heat rising in his face, was making Ban go into minor histarics.

"...Are you alright?" Ginji's soft voice asked, worried.

Wide eyed, Ban bit his lip while trying to speak, crimson blood dripping down his chin. Ginji's hand stopped moving on his face, as he realized that Ban was clearly, not okay. "What's the matter?" His fingers slid down to his chin, feeling something wet. "Ban...you're bleeding."

Panicked Ban jerked his head away from his touch violently, and mumbled shakily. "I....I just bit my lip." Slowly, he was making his way to the other side of the car, far away from Ginji as he could, without being _too _weird.

Ginji went in pursuit of him. "Why are you walking away?"

He continued to move , after a bit they were just circling the car. "I...uh..."

"Stop walking away!" Hurt was notable in the blond's voice as he slowed his pace a little.

A guilt trip was building inside of Ban, as he picked up the fact, that Ginji was no longer directly behind him. Knowing him, he probably gave up trying to catch him in this useless chase.

It was cold outside, and they were having a wild goose chase barefoot on the, at least fifteen degrees colder, ground. Obviously, something was not right about the entire situation. Ginji was upset by how Ban was acting, and Ban was too stubborn to admit a secret he'd been hiding for months, possibly years.

Coming to a complete stop, Ban turned a quarter around to see Ginji's perplexed, saddened face. "Please...don't have that face."

He turned his face to such an extent, that Ban wouldn't be able to see it unless he were right in front of him. Ginji was so full of mixed emotions, one couldn't tell if he were angry, or just extremely unsettled.

Ban's hand held out into the air after he turned around to face Ginji's back. "Don't be like that....just...."

"Just....what?" Ginji mumbled, barely audible.

He shrugged his shoulder, heaving a long sigh, and launching a huge step forward. "...Just....just look at me Ginj."

Hesitantly he turned to face his friend, nervous. "There...I turned."

Terrified, Ban's arm latched onto his best friends shoulder, closing in the distance between they're faces. "Ban! Ba--"

The pair of longing lips locked onto each other as Ban cut off the startled Ginji. An ache swelled in Ban's stomach, as he tried hard to pull away, in fear of scaring Ginji away. Instead of pulling away though, Ban felt arms wrapping around his thin waist. His eyes opened for a moment, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and in return saw Ginji's beautiful face not even inches from his.

Ginji's chest tightened as he indecisively opened his mouth against his friends. Unskilled, their teeth bumped each other, as Ginji's tongue slipped into the other's crevice.

Lengthy moments passed before they had to depart for air.

Beat red, Ginji stared at the ground, hand in front of his mouth. Eyes darting everywhere, and eventually landing on Ban's anxious face.

Ban patted his leg and cleared his throat, a bit hazed from the events. Speaking was trivial as his heart beat so hard it was difficult to breath, but he managed. "Oh my god! What did I just do!? UH....um...Ginji....I..."

A finger was placed up to his lips, silencing him. "It's alright Ban." Ginji smiled sweetly, eyes, though a bit confused, sparkling.

"No...really. This isn't the time for you to be so...so...so...so Ginji like! Just....don't...don't....GAH!" Ban shut his eyes tight, trying to pretend he hadn't just done what he did.

Ginji chuckled lightly, hand falling to Ban's arm. "No. It really _Is _alright."

A gentle shiver crawled up Ban's arm from the touch, eyes opened wide. "But...."

"No buts...it's alright, you understand?"

He nodded weakly and quivered, this time from the cold. It was a miracle he was able to stand, he was shaking so hard, even his lips were beginning to turn purple.

Ginji walked to Ban's side and propped him up on his broad shoulder. "Why don't we go back into the car? It's freezing out here."

Ban didn't respond verbally, but took his advice as his numb hand gripped the doorknob and yanked the door open.

They sat in their designated spots for quite awhile, not speaking, too embarrassed to face one another. The night would have gone on silent if Ban hadn't of spoken to break it. "You must be really confused..." His voice was feeble, but clear.

Huddled in his blanket, Ginji responded. "Why do you say that?" Amusement hidden in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I...I kissed....you." His face got red from remembering.

He smiled. "Didn't I already say that it was okay?"

"Yeah...but you always say that..."

"I wouldn't say it to that sort of situation unless I meant it Ban..." Ginji spoke, almost offended from Ban's assumption, though, it was pretty accurate.

Dumbfounded Ban jerked to look at him, nearly jumping off his seat. "...What....what are you saying Ginj?"

Ginji's hand searched underneath Ban's blanket to find his hand. Once discovered, he squeezed and answered. "What I'm saying is...Well..." His confidence splintered, and he became flustered. "Uh....Well what I was trying to say earlier...was that...I was upset that I _couldn't..._Kiss you on the ferris wheel."

Ban jammed his free hand into his blanket, face full of shock, almost to the state of horror. _I wasn't imagining things? He really _was _going to kiss me then? _His heart began to beat faster than it had even during the kiss, it felt like it was going to completely burst out of him. He wanted to talk, but he just couldn't, nothing was coming out, at all. On an act of impulse, he grasped Ginji's hand harder and brought it up to his cheek, then loosening his grip.

A confused, abash face, stared him down, wondering what he was thinking. Ginji leaned over Ban, using his other arm for balance. "Just say it already."

Ban stared at his own hand. "Say what?"

Ginji leaned in further and gave Ban a quick peck on the lips. "That you love me."

Dazzled, Ban grinned, averting his gaze to Ginji, cheeks still a bit red. "...I love you Ginj..."

Always dreaming for this moment, Ginji jumped into his lap and kissed him again, this one lasting a lot longer than the first., and a lot more passionate. Ban un latched their hands, so he could fumble around with his friends soft hair.

Giggling a bit, Ginji took hold of Ban's neck, rubbing it soothingly. His free hand exploring Ban's legs under the blanket. He pulled his lips back to speak. "I love you too Ban."

Ban's eyes went wide then fell back into a relaxed expression, as he claimed Ginji's lips once again.

The chilling night was almost too warm in the car as the heat raised significantly from body heat. Ginji's ravaging hands tossed the warmth of blanket away from them as he slid Ban's white shirt off, a small whine escaping Ban's lips.

Cringing, Ban locked his hands in Ginji's hair, stomach crawling in anticipation. He felt soft lips nip his neck, then bite his ear lightly. "Mn...Gi...Ginj..."

Ginji smiled along his neck, as his hands wondered along Ban's bare chest. Ban arched up abruptly, smashing his elbow into the steering wheel, pressing the horn.

Large eyes watched Ban's face, right before they both broke into laughter. "Way to kill the mood Ban."

"What mood...?" Ban asked stupidly.

He sat up crouched over Ban still. "I'm hoping that was just a joke."

A smirk went across Ban's lips. "Of course."

The blond leached onto one of his partners hands, sitting up completely. A yawn escaping he explained. "I'm actually pretty tired, it's late after all."

Slightly dissapointed Ban replied. "You're right...."

"Let's sleep in the back." Ginji began to pull Ban to toward the back seat, dragging both their blankets along.

Ban leapt. "Both of us? Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

After managing to tug the stubborn Ban to the back seat, Ginji lay down and forced Ban to lay a top him. "We sleep in the same car all the time, and right next to each other. I'm sure people already have a strange idea anyway." He brushed Ban's back with his fingertips, relaxing Ban in to a dazed sleepy mood.

Totally embarrassed out, Ban hugged Ginji below him, and whispered. "Whatever..."

They stayed mute the rest of the night, slowly dozing into a peaceful, satisfied sleep. The last thought that had run through Ban's mind was that Ginji smelt a lot better then he had last noticed, and that sleeping in the back seat may not be so bad after all.

* * *

And that my dear fan's....is the end. O.o Yea...I wanted to make the closing a bit more beautiful, or poetic...but alas, I failed deeply. I apologize! D=

I hope the ending is good enough! I know some of you are dissapointed at the no lemonness...but I decided to keep it pg 13 after all. ^^; Too bad for all you who were expecting more. My next story probably won't be so lame on the lemon part. xD

I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please join me in my next fic!

And thanks for reading to the end.

(btw...the last part I just sat down with the story open, not expecting me to get anywhere...but before I knew it...I was writing like the wind! =D )

Loves you all! 3

~AkemiKae


End file.
